Holding On
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: He looked at the girl standing in his doorway, just about to slam the door in her face when she looked up at him, chocolate eyes met ocean blue and he felt that love surge over his body once more, he had never given up on her - even after two years.
1. Prologue: Back Where You Belong

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Sonny With A Chance, as much as I like to think I did. But as soon as I do, I will tell you all! **

**Because it's going to happen.**

**~ Prologue ~ **

Chad sighed when he heard the doorbell, getting up from his seat as he put down the drink he had been holding in his hand. He frowned, he hadn't been expecting anybody at three in the morning, the rain was falling heavy and he had been relying on the lightening flashes as his only source of light for the past few hours.

He bit down on his lower lip as he slowly approached the front door, trying to think about who could possibly be on the other side of the door. He looked at the girl when he finally opened the door, getting ready to slam the door in her face.

He took in her appearance for a moment, she was very small and too thin. Her hair was matted and dirty, completely drenched from the rain as it hung over her shoulders. Her head was hung low as she looked down at her bare feet, he looked down a little at her baggy, worn through clothes that were soaked through to the skin.

He gasped when she finally lifted her head, their eyes met and chocolate brown eyes mixed with ocean blue. She noticed him looking at her and a small blush crept on her pale, bruised and cut cheeks. She quickly turned away and muttered a sorry, the realization suddenly crept over him and he shook his head.

"Sonny?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the house, he could feel her shake beneath his grip.

"Tell me what happened Sonny, what's wrong?" He took one more look at her skinny body as it trembled from fear and the cold. He sighed and then pulled her into him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as tears dripped down her face.

"I-I d-d-didn't know where else t-to go." She sobbed into his shirt, her hands gripped his shirt as the tears rolled down her face.

"I-I c-can go if y-you want...." Chad shook his head quickly, a little too quickly and pulled her away from him for a second.

"I don't want you to go, don't leave me again." He whispered, wrapping her in his arms once more, closing his eyes as he tried to hold back the tears that were about to fall down his own face.

"Do you want anything to eat?" She nodded slowly, biting down on her lip, Chad nodded and grabbed her hand before leading her to the kitchen to make her something to eat. He watched her as she ate, wondering when the last time she had actually eaten something was. He sighed and brushed a hair gently out of her face, wondering if he should call the police and her mum now, or wait until she was clean and sleeping until he phoned anyone.

"How about we get you cleaned up?" He offered, she nodded slowly and stood back up when she was done eating. She gave him a small smile as she followed him up the stairs, she bit down on her lower lip as tears fell down her face again.

She watched him as he ran her a bath, glad for the chance to finally get clean and feel somewhat like her old self. Chad turned around to face her and slowly helped her lift the torn up dress she was wearing over her head. He winced at the site of all the bruises and cuts that were not only on her face but covered her whole body as well – some were healed and some were fresh.

He could see the pain in her big eyes and he shook his head, he lightly traced some of the bruises with his fingers as a lone tear fell from his blue eyes and down his now pale cheek. She shuddered a little under his touch but she didn't flinch away, she knew that Chad would never hurt her.

She giggled when he lifted her up and into the warm bath, she smiled a little at the feel of the water, she hadn't washed in so long. She frowned a little as the clean water almost instantly turned a a brown-black colour, reminding her just how long it had been since she last washed.

Chad kissed her gently on the forehead before walking out to grab her something to wear. He sighed when he closed the bathroom door behind him as more tears fell down his face, he couldn't believe she was here. It had been two years since he had seen her last, two whole years of pain and loneliness. He looked down at the phone he now held in his hand, slowly pressing number two on his quick dial.

"Connie?" He sighed into the phone, the two had become close over the past two years since Sonny had disappeared. He loved her like he did his own mum and they spent a lot of time together going over memories they both held of the girl they both loved so dearly.

"She's here..." He whispered, smiling a little as he said it and closed his eyes, smiling when he heard the scream of pleasure on the other end of the phone. She assured him that she would be there soon, asking him to not phone the police until after she held her daughter in her arms.

He knocked the bathroom door after a while, slowly going in to hand her one of his T-shirts. She smiled at him before putting it on, glad to get out of the clothes she had been wearing for two years now.

He led her into his bedroom, grinning when she picked up the photograph they had taken of them just a week before she went away.

"You still have this?" She whispered, lightly tracing the smile on her face back then, she had changed so much and she hated herself for it. She looked back at Chad when he nodded,

"I kept hanging onto the hope that you would come back, and here you are." She nodded and put it back down, looking at him before sitting down on his king sized bed.

"You have changed a lot though." He frowned, sitting down next to her, pretending not to notice the pain in her eyes when he said that.

"I can't believe you're eighteen." He laughed a little and put his hand on top of hers, she nodded a little,

"You look amazing." She blushed a dark shade of red as she looked at him, he laughed and flicked his sandy blonde hair back, winking at her,

"I know, I always do." She giggled and then rolled her eyes,

"I see your ego is as big as ever then?" He laughed and then kissed her softly on the lips.

"Have you had many girlfriends then?" She casually put the question in, biting down on her lip knowing that she was going to dread the answer.

"None! How could you even think that?" She looked up at him and shook her head,

"Sorry." She muttered, looking down at the floor as her feet dangled over the bed.

"I would never do that to you, I tried to imagine my life without you but it was impossible. I tried to move on, people kept telling me that you were... gone... for good but I could never believe it. I clung onto the hope that you were still out there and you were still alive. I kept looking at that photograph and the various other ones we have and wondering when you were going to come back to me so I could hold you in my arms once more." She looked up at him when she noticed that tears were dripping down her face and she put her head on his shoulder,

"You were the only thing that kept me going in there, I just kept thinking to myself that one day I was going to see you again and then everything would be okay. Everything would be better because you could always make all those bad feelings go away."

"Am I making them go away now?" She nodded and then shrugged,

"A little bit." She sighed as her tears fell onto his shirt and she shook her head,

"I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered into her ear before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her back onto the bed. He smiled when she closed her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't have too many nightmares. He kissed her cheek before closing his own eyes, happy that she was finally safe and in his arms once more, just where she belonged.

**A/N: What happened to Sonny for two whole years? **

**I will write the first chapter as soon as I think enough of you want to read this random story that popped into my silly, little brain. **


	2. Chapter One: Two Years Before

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter One ~**

~ Two years earlier ~ 

Sonny giggled when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist, kissing her gently on the neck before trailing up to her cheek. She turned around to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips, slowly opening her lips to give him access. He grinned and accepted quickly, pulling her up until she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He felt her fingers wrap into his hair – something he would care about if it wasn't Sonny – as they both deepened the kiss, moaning in pleasure. They both pulled away for air and looked into each other's eyes, chocolate brown eyes mixed with sky blue as they stared at the other, Sonny was the first to break the eye contact when she moved to put her head on his shoulder, kissing his neck a little before closing her eyes.

He smiled when he realized how tired she was after a long day of shooting, he waved to her friends, smiling when they waved back – glad that they had finally accepted that he and Sonny were the real deal.

"What are we doing tonight?" Sonny muttered as she yawned, her hands still caught up in his hair as she snuggled a little more onto his shoulder.

"I was thinking we should just relax at mine tonight, my mum has probably made us supper. And it looks like someone is a little tired so we should go to bed after that." She nodded and kept her eyes close, shivering a little when the cold air hit her body when Chad opened the door.

"I love you." She muttered into his neck,

"I love you too baby." He grinned at her and put a hand on her hair, smoothing it gently as he fumbled around for his keys with the other hand. He quickly moved his hand back to her waist to make sure she didn't slip when he finally found them.

Sonny finally opened her eyes when he set her down on the floor by the car door and smiled down at her, she blushed a little before leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

"Let's go home." He whispered before kissing her once more, walking over to the drivers side.

Sonny grinned at him, just about to slip into the car when the noticed someone behind her boyfriend, someone with a gun.

"C-Chad..." She stuttered, taking a few steps back and shaking her head.

"What?" He looked behind him, confused about what could have possibly scared the usually bright Sonny so suddenly. It was then he felt it, the gun hit him hard on the back of his head, sending him flying down to the wet and cold concrete floor. He groaned in pain and tried to ignore the darkness that he wanted to succumb into when he heard Sonny scream his name. He shook his head and reached out for his phone which had managed to fall out of his pocket when he was knocked to the floor.

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to pull himself out of the pain so he could make sure that his Sonny was going to be okay, he didn't want her to be scared. He wondered what they had taken from him, what they had wanted from him - Chad Dylan Cooper. He bit down on his lower lip when he realized that his girlfriend hadn't run, crying to his side, she wasn't calling the police or an ambulance. In fact, he couldn't hear her do anything.

He shook his head,

"Sonny?" He croaked out, his heart beating faster and faster with every second that she didn't reply. He tried his best to get up, and then just before he let the darkness overtake him, he heard the sound of a car engine and wheels skidding across the concrete road. Then it was gone and he couldn't shake that feeling that Sonny was gone with it.


	3. Chapter Two: Waking Up

**Disclaimer: Yeah, let a girl dream, no need to remind me that I own nothing. **

**~ Chapter Two ~ **

Sonny held her hand to her head, groaning in pain as she looked around the tiny room she had found herself in. She bit down on her lip as she tried to hold back the tears that were about to fall down her face and shook her head.

She tried to remember what had happened before, closing her eyes as she tried to think past the pain and think about what had happened to her before.

_Chad, gun, floor. _

She opened her eyes in shock and shook her head, Chad was going to be okay. She tried to tell herself, she tried to repeat it to herself over and over again, running through the amount of blood that had been dripping from his head, mixing into his beautiful sandy blonde hair as he lay there with his eyes closed on the cold concrete floor.

She tried to scream out for him but a hand had clamped over her mouth, she had tried to fight them off as tears ran down her face, struggling in their tight grips until the gun was brought to her own head. She remembered taking one last look at Chad before collapsing into the arms of one of the men that had taken her.

She looked around the room she had woken up in, there was a small window that was too high up to reach on one side of the room. She took in the dark, gloomy grey colour of the walls and sighed. There was a little natural light coming from the window but other than that the room, which she could only describe as a prison cell, was completely dark.

The metal door in front of her only reminded her of the severity of this situation and she shook her head, sitting up on the cold, hard mattress she had woken up on. She groaned loudly when she saw the chains binding her to the metal bed, clamped tightly around her ankles – stopping her from going anywhere.

She sighed and then dropped her head back, ignoring the pain that was rushing through her body. She thought about Chad, trying to imagine what it would have been like to be cuddled up next to him all night as they talked about everything that had happened to the two of them today, both of them sharing popcorn and laughing about stupid stuff.

She loved being alone with him, she got to see the real Chad, the one she had fallen in love with. His eyes would light up when she walked into a room and his arms would wrap tightly around her, neither of them cared who watched them as their lips met and their arms wrapped around each other.

Nothing mattered when she was with Chad, time seemed to stop when she was in his arms, faces seemed to blur and voices seemed to face. All that mattered was them, Chad and Sonny.

She wanted him here right now, holding her in his strong arms and whispering in her ear, trying to tell her that it would be alright, that they were going to get out of here, they would live through this.

But he wasn't here, she was. She was all alone and she didn't know if she could cope with all of this alone, she wasn't strong enough. She felt her whole body shake at the thought of the men who had stolen her away from her boyfriend, the men who hadn't shown any mercy when she begged them to leave them alone. And now she was all alone with them, and Chad wasn't going to be able to protect her.

- - - - -

Chad looked around the room he had woken up in, the bright lights stung his eyes for a bit but he managed to open them and look around the pure, white room. He bit down on his lip and tried to remember what had happened.

Sonny, gun, men.

"Sonny?" He sat up in the bed, ignoring the sudden throbbing pain that was running through his head as he took one more look around the room. If Sonny was okay wouldn't she be sitting down next to him and holding his hand? Wouldn't she be laying in his arms asleep? If Sonny was okay wouldn't she be here to let him know that it would be alright?

His heart started to beat faster and faster, his breath became more and more erratic as he tried to think about any other reasons why Sonny wouldn't be here next to him right now. Maybe she had gone for some food? Or a coffee? Or maybe she had been forced to go home to get some rest?

"Chad?" He looked up at Connie when she walked into the room, he noticed the tears running down her face as she walked over to him, grabbing his hand. He wondered where his own mum was, but Connie had always been like a second mother to him since Sonny and he had been dating.

"Sonny?" He managed to croak out,

"She's missing." She whispered, more tears falling from her eyes that resembled Sonny's so much. Chad swallowed the lump in his throat and he shook his head,

"They took her?" She nodded a little,

"Did you see their faces?" He shook a little at the hope in her voice, she wanted him to be able to know who those people were, she wanted him to help her find her sixteen year old daughter.

"They came up from behind me..." He looked away from her, not wanting to see the disappointment in the woman's eyes and instead focused on the blank wall in front of him, trying to hide his tears.

"It's not your fault." Connie's voice broke his stare for a moment as he turned to face her,

"I should have been able to save her."

"They had hurt you Chad, don't blame yourself. Sonny would never blame you and I don't blame you, nobody does." He nodded a little and then looked back at the wall, fiddling with the edges of the blanket that covered him.

He could only hope that she was okay, he clung onto the hope that she was still alive and relativity unhurt. He held the hope as tight as he could because he knew that if he let go then she may not be okay and he had no idea how he would cope in a world without Sonny. She was the one thing that made him happy, she was the one who had been able to break down Chad Dylan Cooper and show everyone the good side of him, she was the one who had shown him that it was easy to fall in love. She was the one who made him love even when he didn't want to.

He shook his head and put his head on the pillow, closing his eyes and pretending that it was all okay, Sonny was next to him and her head was on his chest with her arms draped around his waist as he held her in his own arms.

Things were as it should be, she was safe and they were happy. He could only dream.


	4. Chapter Three: Sold

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Three ~ **

Sonny opened her eyes to see a dark haired man standing over her with a grin on his face. She felt her heart jump a little but she tried her best to stop the scream that she could feel bubbling up inside of her when her eyes settled on the gun he held in his hand.

He smiled and then moved his hand so it was touching her face, running down her whole body, causing her to shudder and look away at the blank wall across from her as hot tears ran down her face.

She closed her eyes and gasped in shock and fear when he placed his cold hand on her thigh after slipping up her skirt. She bit down on her lip and tried to think about something else, pretend like this wasn't happening.

She looked up at him finally and shook her head, pleading with him to not do this, begging him to leave her alone. She wanted her first time to be with Chad, she wanted it to be special and not with the man who had taken her from everything and everyone she had ever loved.

She watched him slide the gun across the floor a little and then slowly climb onto the bed, she shook her head again and then looked into his cold, dark eyes. There was nothing but greed and pleasure in them as he looked down at her eyes, filled with panic and fear. She felt the tears drip down her face one more time and she closed her eyes.

She felt her hands on his chest as she tried to push him away when he grabbed her face and pulled it up to meet his lips, he kissed her hard, and she could already feel the bruises forming on her lips. His stubble rubbed against her sensitive skin as he tried his best to force his tongue through her tightly closed lips.

She thought about Chad and his kisses as she tried to fight this man off. Chad's lips were so soft and inviting, she always needed more when he pulled away, she wanted more of his minty breath and silk-like lips.

This was nothing like those kisses she shared so often with her boyfriend, she was happy when she kissed him, but this was like hell. She tried her best to keep her lips closed as his hands wandered around her body, settling on her stomach and quickly ripping open her shirt.

"Get off her, she's not yours." They both jumped at the sound of the voice from the open door, the man nodded and sighed looking at Sonny one more time before muttering something and then walking out of the room.

Sonny looked at the new man, his sandy blonde hair and soft features reminded her of Chad for a little while until she realized where she was and who had brought her here. She glared at the man and then turned away, she wondered if there was anyone looking for her right now.

"You could make this easier on yourself." She snapped her head up to look at him when he sat on the end of her bed and put his hand on her leg,

"You just have to listen to us and then you won't get hurt – we don't want to hurt you." He smiled at her and then shook his head,

"If you're a good girl you may actually get out of here one day." He sighed and then stood up, taking a key out of his pocket and then starting to unlock the chains on her ankles. She watched him as tears dripped down her face.

"You only have to listen to me for a while, you will hopefully be sold by tonight." He smiled as though he had just said the most normal thing in the world, Sonny could feel her heart drop when she heard the word sold, repeating it over and over again in her head as she tried to think of how she could possibly get out of this.

Tears ran down her pale cheeks as she thought about never being able to see Chad again, she cried out in pain when the man yanked harshly on her arm to get her out of the bed. She kept thinking about being sold to someone, maybe she would be lucky and they would let her go soon. Maybe.

- - - - -

Chad looked around his bedroom and heaved a deep sigh, it wasn't the same in here anymore, it was just full of memories he had with Sonny. He closed his eyes for a moment and then wondered if she was going to be okay, he wondered how long it would take the mass amount of police to find her – she was in Hollywood now, they needed to find her soon.

He looked at the photograph that was next to his bed that was taken not long ago and traced her small dimples with his fingers, running his hand over her beautiful, big smile and then looking at the way they held each other - it was like they knew something bad was going to happen. They clung onto each other like they knew their time was limited.

He shuddered at the thought and put the photograph back down, focusing on something else instead. He frowned as he tried to think about something Sonny and he hadn't done in his bedroom, he looked at the floor but she managed to creep into his mind again, they had played board games for hours on that floor one night.

He shook his head and looked at the walls, maybe there would be something non-Sonny related there, but there it was: On one wall there was that massive collage the two teenagers had been working on for a few weeks now. It was only half done but the bit that was done was covered in photographs of the two of them together, each photograph a different shape - well, except for Sonny's, as she discovered hearts was all she could do.

He laughed a little at the thought and then shook his head, tears ran hard and fast down his pale face. He grabbed a lamp by his bed and chucked it across the room, watching it hit the wall and slide down with a huge smash. He turned around on his side and looked down at his shaking hand.

"I miss you Sonny." He whispered into his empty bedroom, hoping that somehow she would be able to hear him. Somehow.


	5. Chapter Four: Master

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Four ~ **

Sonny looked around at the men in the room and bit down on her lower lip, tears trailed down her face as she looked down at the concrete floor, watching her tears fall down onto it and land in a small plop by her bare feet.

She shivered a little as she cold air hit her and then closed her eyes, trying her best to ignore any pain, cold... anything. She looked back up at them and sighed, the four men were talking amongst themselves.

"He's going to be mad." She heard one of them say as he looked over at the girl, staring at the large bruise on her forehead and the cut on her cheek. Sonny looked back down at the floor, trying to listen to the constant muttering from the men, she had to know what was going to happen.

"Look, he wanted her and we got her, okay? We will just tell him she was a little feisty."

"Okay, who's going to take her to him?"

"I guess two of us will have to go, just in case she decides to put up a fight." She snapped her head up again, she was going to be moved? Maybe someone would see her and call the police, maybe she could run for it and find Chad somewhere. Maybe there was hope.

She cried out in pain when her arms were roughly grabbed and put behind her back, she winced when she felt metal cut into her wrist, feeling the blood dripping down onto the floor.

"Don't even think about doing anything Princess." She shuddered at the familiar voice, his breath trailed down her cheek and then a light kiss was placed on her neck, she didn't move though, she couldn't believe this was happening to her. Surely someone would notice that the girl from 'So Random!' was about to walk out of here in broad daylight, surely someone would see her.

She finally moved when a gag was placed over her mouth, the man tightly tied it until she could taste blood in her mouth. She wanted to scream out for someone to help her, but it was impossible now. She wanted to go home, she wanted Chad, she wanted his kisses. She wanted to be safe again.

She looked up when a man grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the door, she looked around and realized – her heart dropping when she did – that they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Now listen here, and listen good." He spoke up, sitting her in the car and shaking his head before sitting down next to her.

"There are some rules – rules which you have to obey." She just looked at him blankly,

"Got it?" She nodded hesitantly, she didn't want to live by rules, she wanted to get out of there.

"Now then, the man who bought you, in fact the man who **requested** you." He put an emphasis on the word 'requested' as though she should feel happy that someone wanted her, and gave her a small wink.

"He's very strict, you will be severely punished if you even step a foot out of line. He is not there to be nice and he is not there to protect you, he's there so you can look after him. You're there to do whatever he wants and you're going to do it, okay?" Sonny nodded again and turned to look out of the window, tears glazing over her brown eyes.

"He paid a lot of money for you and my boss does not like letting people down." He sighed and put a hand on her leg, smiling at her,

"I know it's hard but this is going to be your life, and if you're good, he may let you go." She nodded again, wishing she could speak, she had so many questions,

Why me?

How long?

Where is Chad?

What did you do to him?

She sighed and then felt the car drive off, closing her eyes as she tried to think about a time when she was happy, and safe. A time when this wasn't happening, a time when she wasn't trembling with fear, a time when her imagination wasn't running wild with thoughts of what could happen to her.

"He will give you clothes when you are there, you will eat when he says and you will wash when he says. You will not be able to leave the house, and you won't be able to leave your room when he is not with you." The man carried on,

"You will be expected to do everything for him and that includes washing him, reading to him if he wants you to, you will call him master and you will answer to the name he is going to give you." She nodded again, still trying to comprehend what was going on, tears slowly ran down her face as she ran through her mind what was going on.

Her life was never going to be the same again.

**A/N: This might be my last update for a week, as I am going away, I guess that depends on what you guys want! I have a few hours left and if I think that you guys are actually liking this story, then I will do my best to write before I leave. **


	6. Chapter Five: Terrible

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Five ~ **

Sonny looked at the older man in front of her and shook her head, tears ran down her cheeks as she bowed – doing as she was told – she could see the evil in his face already, she knew this wasn't going to be easy on her at all.

"Take her to her room." She heard him say, walking over to her and kissing her lightly on the cheek, Sonny didn't dare move as she shuddered as his minty breath hit her skin. His fingers trailed down her cheekbone and he smiled,

"You're perfect." He whispered in her ear, turning around and walking away from her. Sonny closed her eyes as the two men who had been standing next to him when she had walked in grabbed her roughly by her arms, causing the metal cuffs to tighten around her already bleeding skin. She cried out in pain, she knew it could only just be heard through the gag by the looks on their faces, but it still wasn't enough to make her stop.

Her whole body shook when she was dragged down into a cold, dark basement. She looked around, her eyes wide in shock when she saw five small cells, she shook her head, she should have known she wasn't the first, and she probably wouldn't be the last. She wondered where the four girls were, did he only keep one at a time?

"This will be your room until master gets bored of you." One of the men chucked her into a tiny room, she looked around it before the door slammed shut, leaving her in complete darkness.

She crawled slowly over to the mattress in the corner of the room, biting down on her lip through the gag.

"_until master gets bored of you." _

She kept repeating the words over and over again in her head, what was he going to do with her when he got bored of her? Would he kill her? Or send her home?

She knew he could never send her home, she had watched enough crime programs to know that if they had any intention of sending you home when they were done with you, then they would never show their faces.

Hot tears carved their way down her face as she tried to make her way into the corner of the room, she knew for a fact that she was going to die in this room like so many girls before her.

"_**You're strong, don't let them break you. They're trying to destroy you." **_

- - - - -

Chad slowly walked through the corridors, watching others pass him by and mutter something to whoever they were with. He didn't care though, for once in his life, he didn't care what people thought of him.

He **knew **he looked terrible, he **knew **his hair was a mess, he **knew **his eyes were red from crying, he **knew **he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and he **knew **that he was breaking out in spots.

He knew all of those things, but he still didn't care. Sonny wasn't here with him anymore, she was the only thing that mattered to him right now.

He looked in the mirror and shrugged, he could no longer tell himself that he looked good but it didn't matter anymore. He had always looked good with Sonny, he sighed and picked up a magazine, their photograph was on the front cover and he smiled.

He had kept the magazine since their relationship had been announced, in the photograph Chad had his arm wrapped protectively around her waist, kissing her gently on the lips. His fingers traced over the letters at the bottom,

"**Hollywood's new dream couple?**

**Read about 'Channy' on page four!"**

"She's going to be okay." He turned around to face Tawni, he frowned a little, she looked almost as bad as he did. Her blonde hair was tied up in a loose bun, her eyes were bright red from crying and she wasn't wearing any make-up. He looked down at her baggy jogging clothes and shook his head – it was nice to know that he wasn't the only one breaking down over this.

"I hope so." He whispered, looking down and shaking his head,

"I want her back so bad, I don't think I can do this whole thing without her." He looked at her as she sat down, he didn't care enough to tell her to get out of his – Chad Dylan Cooper's – dressing room, he didn't have the energy to fight.

"You should try rehearsing, without Sonny... it doesn't feel right anymore." She sighed and then put her head in her hands,

"I have no idea what to do." They both muttered at the same time, looking up at each other and then sighing,

"She's strong, she will find her way back home." Tawni whispered, almost to herself as she stood up.

"I just came here to let you know that you're welcome over at our studio any time." She smiled kindly before walking out, Chad nodded and then smiled a little. 'So Random!' was a piece of Sonny he could never forget, he could go over there and pretend like she was still there, pretend.

"_**When we least expect it, life sets us a challenge to test our courage and willingness to change; at such a moment, there is no point in pretending that nothing has happened. **_

_**The challenge will not wait.**_

_**Life does not look back." **_


	7. Chapter Six: Robert

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Six ~ **

Sonny jumped when the door finally opened after what seemed like days, her eyes taking a while to adjust to the sudden light in the room. She bit down on her lower lip as she looked up at the large man she didn't recognise from before.

"Come." She nodded slowly, tears falling down her face when he nodded towards the door, watching her as she tried to get up but without the use of her hands it proved difficult. She sighed, more and more tears falling from her eyes as she shook her head, trying her best to tell him that she couldn't get up.

"Robert, help her." He looked behind him to reveal a slightly smaller man, with mousy brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Sonny looked at him, relaxing a little when she saw him walk slowly up to her,

"It's going to be okay." He whispered, looking behind him to make sure nobody else heard him as his eyes met hers and he smiled.

"I will look after you." He put his finger to his lips and moved behind her a little then gently took the handcuffs off her wrist, lightly digging the metal that had managed to embed itself into her pale skin. She heard him take a deep breath in as he pulled them out and dropped them down to the floor,

"We are going to need some bandages for her wrists." He told the man behind him, who nodded and said something to another man behind him. Sonny looked up at him, unable to stop the tears that were falling down her face and hitting her leg as she quickly looked down when he glared at her.

"Come on, the master wants her cleaned up before he meets her." Sonny felt her heart drop to learn that the man who was now helping her up was not going to be the one who was her master, she would have had a chance of getting out of here.

"How do you feel?" He asked her as he lifted her up, walking out of the cell that she had been kept in for nearly a day, she shrugged a little and then looked down at her wrist, more tears falling down her face when she saw the damage.

"Don't worry, it will just be a light scar after a while." He smiled down at her, walking her up the stairs as she nodded and bit down on her lower lip, trying to make sure she stopped crying.

"Right, I will get you cleaned up." He whispered to her, putting her on the ground lightly and telling her to take off her clothes as he checked the bath was warm.

"I can take it from here." He told the other two men as they nodded and shut the door behind them,

"I am going to make sure you get out of here." He whispered to Sonny as he lifted her into the bath, wiping away the tears that fell down her face as her wrists hit the warm water. He shook his head and smiled at her,

"I haven't been able to help any of the other girls but I am going to make sure you get back to your boyfriend." He whispered as low as he could but just loud enough for her to hear, she nodded and watched the bath turn a light shade of brown from all of the dirt and the blood that was still lightly dripping from her cuts.

"P-p-promise?" She muttered, he nodded and then gently washed her hair,

"I promise." He muttered, shaking his head as he looked up at the door when it opened.

"Here are the bandages." The man from before said before walking back out after handing Robert the clean bandages.

"Lets get you out of here." He said as he lifted her out of the bath, closing his eyes so she wouldn't feel too embarrassed. Sonny looked at the man and tried to smile a little, thinking that maybe there was a chance that things were going to be okay soon. That she might get out of here.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Chad sighed and looked down at the photograph in his hands, tears hit the frame. He shook his head and lifted his hands up to touch her face, more and more tears falling down his face as he thought about Sonny Munroe – the girl who had stole his heart.

He bit down on his lower lip, it had nearly been a week and there had been no sign of her, there was no leads, nothing to go on. He could only hope that she was still alive, that she was sitting somewhere wishing she was with him, he could only hope that she was going to be okay.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Tawni sighed and looked in her mirror, catching the sight of Sonny's dressing table in the mirror. She shook her head as tears fell from her eyes and hit the magazine below her, she bit down on her lower lip and closed her eyes as she thought about her best friend.

The two girls had become close lately, closer than Tawni had ever been with anyone and she couldn't believe that she was gone, and nobody knew where. She looked down at the magazine and shook her head, her face on the front cover didn't mean the same thing anymore. It no longer caused joy, there was no smug smile on her face, it just reminded her that Sonny was gone and she may never come back and Tawni wasn't sure she could cope with that.


	8. Chapter Seven: Meeting The Master

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Seven ~ **

Sonny looked at herself in the mirror and gulped a little, shaking her head as tears threatened to fall down her pale and bruised face. She looked down at the rags she had been given, realizing that not only was she going to be treated like a slave but she was going to look like one as well.

She sighed and held up her hands, looking at her heavily bandaged wrists as the tears finally cascaded from her big, brown eyes. She shook them off almost immediately, promising herself that she was not going to cry.

"Master is ready for you now." She nodded and turned away from the bathroom mirror, taking Roberts arm when he extended it for her and walking slowly beside him through the large house. Her legs shook beneath her but she closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip in a small attempt to ignore them and carry on walking, despite her senses going wild and telling her to run, run, run.

She inhaled before Robert's hand reached for a large door in front of them, her breath shaky when she finally released it and looking at the man she would be forced to call her master.

She watched him as he walked towards her and reached out for her face, stroking her cheek delicately with his rough fingers. She kept her eyes closed, focusing on every breath she took, biting down hard on her lower lip to stop the tears falling down her face.

She opened her eyes when she felt Robert move away from her and instead the master's calloused hands on upper arm. She looked at him and then at Robert, trying her best to pretend she didn't like either of them touching her.

"She's perfect." The older man finally said after a few moments of intense silence, he nodded in approval of Sonny and then grinned. Sonny looked at the grey haired man and sighed, looking down at the floor as she continued fighting the tears bubbling up inside of her.

"I am glad you approve sir." A man to the right of Sonny replied, bowing his head slightly and then glaring at the girl as she stood there, shaking.

"You shall bow to me when you see me from now on." She nodded and then bowed slightly, glaring at the floor as she did so.

"Good girl." He stroked her long hair gently and then smiled,

"My good girl." He shook his head, laughing a little and then motioning for everyone to get out of the room to leave the two alone.

He looked her up and down as she stood there and shook his head,

"If you're good, I might just let you live."

"I bet you say that to all your slaves." She spat back at him, raising her head to show the hate in her eyes, the man almost stumbled back in shock at the pure hatred and fear that dripped from her voice.

"Not all of them, no. You're special, I don't want to hurt you."

"You already have." She muttered, looking away from him to stare at a blank wall instead, letting the tears fall down her face.

"And I am sorry for that, but I promise that you will enjoy your stay with me."

"Don't count on it." She whipped her head to look at him again, staring him straight in the eyes and shaking her head,

"I can make this a hell for you, or I can be nice." He warned her, shocked when she shrugged,

"It's already a hell." He nodded,

"Fair enough." He said before raising his hand to slap her hard across the face sending her flying to the floor, clutching at the burning wound as she looked up at him.

"You will not answer back to me in the future, do you understand?"

"Whatever." Sonny muttered, rolling her eyes slightly before she felt his hands clamp onto her hair and drag her across the room, it took every ounce of strength to stop herself from screaming in pain – she knew it was what he wanted.

"On your knees, now!" She nodded, knowing it was probably in her best interest to obey him when she saw the anger flare up in his eyes. She regretted it when he stood behind her to take off his belt though. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something that would make her happy, biting down on her lip when tears fell down her face and hit her bare knees when he brought the belt down onto her exposed back after lifting up her dress.

"You will never disobey me again!" She nodded when he was done, looking down at the floor as she tried not to think about the blood dripping down her back and hitting the floor in small droplets.

"What do you say?" He shouted at her, slapping her again across the face,

"Yes."

"Yes what?" He slapped her again and Sonny finally looked up at him, making eye contact with the evil man in front of her,

"Yes master." She whispered, finally collapsing and letting the darkness engulf her.


	9. Chapter Eight: My Collection

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Eight ~ **

"You shouldn't have done that." Robert looked at the girl from his seat across the little cell and shook his head, standing up to walk over to where she was laying down. She took time in opening her eyes, trying to focus on his face and then shaking her head, tears dripping down her face and falling onto the hard mattress she had just woken up on.

"You have to make this easier for me, you have to work with me here Sonny." She nodded and then sighed,

"I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, make sure it doesn't happen again – I need to get you out of here but I will never get the chance to do that if you carry on the way you did last night."

"Sorry." He shook his head and smiled,

"It's okay, go back to sleep." She nodded and bit down on her lower lip, closing her eyes again as she tried to think past the throbbing pain that kept shooting through her starving body.

Robert watched her and shook his head, he wanted to help her, he needed to help her. He looked back at the door and then sighed, she was the youngest – and most famous – slave that the master had ever asked for, she had so much more to live for and he needed to make sure she could make it out of this hell alive.

He looked down at the floor as a tear dripped down his face, he had seen so many people die and he couldn't leave, he felt a bond to these girls that his father – the master – longed to keep all the time. Robert's mother had been one of them over thirty years ago. Robert had always hoped that his 'habit' would have stopped when he reached a certain age, but the man always needed someone to keep, someone that was his.

Robert had watched so many girls come and go his whole life, he had seen the pain in their eyes, the blood dripping down the bodies, the bruises covering them, he had heard them scream for his father to get off of them, he had heard them scream for help. He had held them when they cried, he had wiped away their blood and tears.

But the thing that hurt most of all – he had vowed to help every single one of them, and every single one of them had been murdered right in front of him. He had failed all of them, he saw the hate in their eyes for the last time before they dropped down to the ground. He didn't want it to happen to Sonny, he didn't want to see the guilt or hate in her eyes, he wasn't going to fail her.

He shook his head and stood up, opening the door to the tiny cell she would have to stay in for so long, he could only hope that she would take his advice from now on, she would be able to last longer and he could get her out of there then – if only.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The old man looked down at his hands and shook his head, he had managed to get some of _her _blood on him. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, going into his bathroom to wash his hands.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and grinned, he knew that in no time Allison Munroe would be under his control, she would be truly his. He had known that he just had to have her when he had first seen her face in a magazine he had walked past – he had known she was the one.

He grinned at himself, he had her now and there was nothing anybody could do to stop him from doing everything he had dreamed of doing to the sixteen year old girl. He wondered what she was going to be like, he had never had someone who had been so young in his cells before, he had never picked anyone to be at his beck and call under the age of twenty.

He sighed and laughed a little, she would be perfect, he thought to himself. He knew that she was going to be his girl forever now, even after death they were his. His own person collection of beautiful women, and she could be added to the large wall he kept hidden in the back of his house.

But first, he was going to make sure he had as much fun with her as possible.

**A/N: A little insight into the 'master's mind there, would you like more of him? Or do you think that it's a little too creepy and just keep it to Sonny/Chad/Tawni. **

**Oh and Robert, what do you think about him?**


	10. Chapter Nine: Nothing Matters Anymore

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Nine ~ **

Chad looked down at the photograph he held in his hands, large tears dropping into the delicate frame that held the precious photograph. He shook his head, sniffing and wiping away the tears that seemed to have a permanent mark on his face since Sonny had gone two weeks ago.

He bit down on his lower lip, closing his eyes as he wondered what was happening to her right then, if she was still alive. He wasn't sure what was worse – her being dead or her being at the hands of someone. He shuddered at both thoughts, neither was worse, both of them was never supposed to happen – not to her, not to his Sonny.

"Can I come in?" He looked up at the girl as she walked into his dressing room, he noticed her red eyes and the dark circles and he nodded slowly. He knew she understood how he felt, she was just as upset as he was.

"That's a beautiful photograph." She pointed at it and smiled a little, he nodded and grinned down at it, tracing Sonny's face as she beamed at the camera.

"It was taken a few weeks before.." He trailed off and closed his eyes, not even wanting to think about that night. He kept wondering what he could have done, if he had been ten minutes earlier, or if he had been ten minutes late. Maybe if he had done what she suggested before, and stayed in the studios for their date. Maybe, she would still be there with him.

He sighed, shaking his head as more and more tears ran down his face, he wanted to wipe them away and shrug off Tawni's touch, telling her that Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get upset about such menial things.

But then again, this wasn't menial, it was _Sonny. _And she wasn't just Sonny, she was **his **Sonny. And he knew for a fact that when he was with her, he wasn't Chad Dylan Cooper anymore, he was Chad, just Chad – the boy was irrevocably in love with Sonny Munroe.

"You know it's not your fault, right?" Tawni raised an eyebrow, sitting down next to him as he shook his head and looking up at his reflection in the mirror. The two had become close over the past two weeks, sharing happy memories they had of Sonny and being there for the other when one of them was down – which was often.

"I just keep thinking about that night and how I could have done something different, I could have saved her." He shook his head as Tawni put her hand on his and smiled,

"There was nothing you could have done, and there is nothing you can do to change it. Nobody blames you Chad and I know for a fact Sonny would never blame you."

"I guess.." He muttered, looking down at the photograph again – Sonny had her arms wrapped around Chad's shoulders and he had his around her waist. Both of them grinned at the camera as Portlyn took their picture for them after Chad begged her.

He smiled when he thought about their kiss after the flash went off, both of them just standing there in each other's arms, just happy to be together. He wondered if they could ever be like that again, if she would ever be in his arms, if he would ever feel her lips on his again, if he could ever look into those deep, brown eyes that held so much emotion. He wondered if he would ever get to say 'I love you' to her again, and if he would ever hear her say those words back.

Tawni bit down on her lip as she watched the boy she used to loathe so much beat himself up over something he could never have prevented. She sighed, thinking about her best friend, how much of an impact she had made on everyone she met and all her fans since joining the show nearly a year ago.

She watched as the boy in front of her crumbled – the boy she had met three years ago was just a mere shadow of the boy that was sitting in front of her right now. His broken exterior was nothing compared to the inner grief and guilt he was feeling.

She wondered if Chad Dylan Cooper would ever come back, or – like Sonny – he was gone, possibly forever. She shook the thought off, Sonny wasn't gone, Sonny would walk through those doors one day and they would all be able to hold her in their arms and tell her how much they missed her.

She laughed a little at the thought, she, being Tawni, would pretend to not care and would pat Sonny on the head a little and tell her not to take the spotlight away from her pretty face again before walking off and pretending that she never cried over the girl.

"What's funny?" Chad muttered, glaring at her, Tawni shook her head and smiled,

"I was just thinking about Sonny, and if she walked in right now – how I would probably react." He nodded,

"You would pretend like you never cared about her." She nodded, heaving a deep sigh before looking back up at him,

"What about you? What would you do?"

"I would run up to her and take her in my arms and promise that I would never be a jerk to her ever again, and then I would kiss her and tell her how much I missed her and how much I love her." Tears fell down his pasty face as he thought about it,

"And then I would make sure I never let her out of my sight ever again." She nodded,

"Chad Dylan Cooper wouldn't get in the way?"

"I wouldn't let him, he means nothing to me anymore, she's the only thing that matters." He whispered, Tawni nodded,

"I wish I could say the same for Tawni Hart."

"Fame makes people change but we are always there deep down – it just takes the right people to bring the real you back out." He smiled at her before standing up,

"I have to rehearse – again." She nodded and stood up as well, watching him as he left and shaking her head. Sonny had to come back to them, she had to be okay.

**A/N: Next chapter will be up as soon as I get ten reviews =D **


	11. Chapter Ten: She Ignored

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Ten ~ **

Sonny shuddered as he walked over to her, his hand lightly grazing her pale cheek as he grinned. She shook her head and looked over at Robert, not knowing what was going to happen to her today.

She had been there for a whole week – after her last 'meeting' with her master she had been stuck in the cell on her own for three days with nothing and nobody. She looked down at the floor, tears stinging her lifeless eyes as she thought about going home, wondering if it would ever actually happen.

"You can start by cleaning this whole room." She looked around, it was what she assumed to be – an old dance room. She nodded slowly and then waited for his command, making sure to do everything by the rules that Robert had told her before.

"Hand her the toothbrush." He muttered to one of the other men behind him who nodded and handed her a small toothbrush, she looked at him shocked and then opened her mouth to say something only for Robert to glare at her, warning her.

"Yes master." She whispered, bowing her head a little. She hated everything about this but then she wanted to live, she had to live.. for Chad.

"Good girl." He patted her on the head, causing Sonny to have to bite down hard on her lip to stop a sly comment coming out of her mouth.

"I will be back in eight hours." He motioned for everyone else to follow him out of the room as Sonny grabbed the bucket of soap and water he had left and dropped down onto her knees, she sighed and muttered something to herself about pathetic men before scrubbing as hard as she could on the cold, wood floor.

She knew there was no way she could get everything done in eight hours, the room was too big and the toothbrush was too small. She heaved a deep sigh, wondering if she could cry enough tears could clean this whole place, shuddering because she knew that could be true.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Robert sighed as he watched her through a small gap in the door, the tears fell down her face and landed on the wooden floor beneath her as she tried her best to follow orders. He wished the master wouldn't be too hard on her, she was only sixteen but he knew that this was nothing compared to what she had coming. She would want this when the master was done with her – and if he was honest, that was what scared him the most.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Sonny shook her head when her eight hours was up, the doors opening as soon as she had realized it. She quickly stood up, lightly bowing to him as he looked around the room. She bit down on her lip as he inspected the now clean floor, smiling a little.

"You have done well." She looked over at Robert who nodded as the master walked over to her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She tried to smile at him – remembering everything Robert had ever told her – as he leaned towards her and gently but firmly placed his lips on hers.

She fought back the tears, knowing they would come later on, when she was alone and somewhat safe in her cell. Tears were not to be shown to him, tears would never go unpunished.

"Take her back to her cell." He muttered to someone behind him, glaring at her shaking form as she bowed once more and muttered master before someone roughly grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the door.

She knew that worse was going to come, Robert had warned her of that much – but she had no idea what to expect from this man she hated so much.

- - - - - - -

The tears came as soon as the door was closed, they fell down her face heavily as she crawled over to the darkest corner of the tiny cell and curled up into a tight ball.

Hot tears ran down her pale face as she bit down hard on her lip, dug her nails into her exposed knees and banged her head softly on the wall.

She was careful not to make a sound, but then when the sobs overtook her whole body she knew she couldn't control it anymore. The tears wouldn't stop as she clamped a hand to her mouth, telling herself the rules.

She ignored the stabbing pains of starvation.

She ignored the dry throat from dehydration.

She ignored the tears as they dripped down onto the floor.

She ignored the blood dripping down her leg from the wounds her nails had just caused.

She ignored the sound of her muffled sobs through her hand.

She ignored the laughter from above her.

She ignored everything because she knew, that one day and one day soon, this would be the room she would die in – and that was the only thing she couldn't ignore.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Already Gone

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Eleven ~ **

Sonny dropped down onto her knees as she sobbed, tears running heavily down her face as the man behind her yanked her arms as hard as he could before tying them tightly. She shook her head, about to say something when he wrapped a gag around her mouth, stopping her from begging him to stop.

She knew she was being punished, this was all her fault for saying no. She wondered what was going to happen to her, she wondered if this was going to be any worse than what she said no to. But then, nothing could have been worse than that.

She could feel Robert by her side soon, his hand on her shoulder as her whole body shook, he ignored her whispered apologies and he shook his head, he knew it wasn't her fault. None of this was her fault.

"It's going to be okay." He tried to reassure her, knowing that for once he was wrong. She wasn't going to be okay and nothing would ever be the same again after this. He bit down on his lip, he wanted to tell her what was going to happen but he had no idea if it would do more harm than good.

"Out of here!" He heard from the other side of the room, he nodded and grabbed the other man who ran out of the room with him – both equally scared of the man.

"I told you that you belong to me, do you know what that means?" Sonny looked at him as he walked over to her and nodded slightly,

"Well then maybe you should try acting like it every once in a while." She nodded, silent tears falling down her face as he stood in front of her, backhanding her hard as she went flying onto the floor she had spent the whole day cleaning.

"You **do not **say no to me! You **will not **say no to me!" He shouted at her, grabbing her by the hair as he dragged her over to the bed she had to make every single morning, the bed she had refused to lay in with him that evening, the bed she knew was going to be a whole new version of hell for her.

She shook her head, screaming through the gag as she kicked at him. She didn't want this to happen, she would rather die.

He grinned at her, punching her in the face once more before lifting her up onto the bed. He laughed at her futile attempts to get out of the ropes that bound her hands together as he traced his hands all over her body.

"You are mine." He reminded her, placing rough kisses all over her body as she closed her eyes and pretended like none of it was was happening.

- - - - - - - - - - – -

Robert took her lightly by the arm after all the ropes were off, biting down on his lip as he let his eyes wander over her shaking body. He knew that the girl who was at breaking point, had now broken.

She didn't utter a word to him all the way to her cell, she didn't cry, she didn't smile, she didn't ask for water.. nothing. He wondered if there was any of the girl he saw on the television left in her but then he knew that after what his father had done to her, Sonny would probably never come back.

He watched her for a moment longer, the way her hair dropped over her face, covering up the tears he knew were now falling down her pale face. Her nails dug deeply into her exposed knees as she kept her eyes focused on the floor.

He bit down on his lip before shaking his head, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes before he walked out of there and locked the door. He frowned, remembering all those girls that had come back just like her – they had never been able to get over it, and even when they managed to smile, it would happen again and again..

Sonny Munroe, the girl on the television – she was gone. She had been replaced with Slave number 76. The master now owned her completely and utterly, and that wasn't going to change.

And then he wondered – why was he even going to try saving her? It was too late already, she's already gone.

"_What can you possibly want from me?_

_Can't you see I'm already gone?" _

**A/N: Yeah, didn't want to go into details, but I am sure you will all understand what happened there. Please review and let me know if you still want me to carry on! **


	13. Chapter Twelve: Changed

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish. **

**~ Chapter Twelve ~ **

Sonny looked away from the door when it opened, the light stung at her eyes before she could quickly close them.

"Come on." Robert whispered to her as he lifted her up lightly by her arm, trying his best to forget about the way she flinched away from him, the way her whole body shook when he touched her and the way she had to hold back tears whenever she saw him or heard him speak.

"Master needs you." He muttered, wishing he could just set her free now but he knew that neither of them were going to be willing to face the consequences when they got caught. He knew he had to wait.

She didn't say anything as he took her up the steps, this time yesterday she would have started a conversation with him and told him how scared she was, she would have smiled at him when he made that promise one more time – a promise he wasn't sure he would be able to keep anymore.

This time yesterday she would have been taking steps back when they got to the door that they knew her master was waiting behind. But it wasn't yesterday anymore, instead Sonny just kept her head down and walked through the door without hesitation.

Robert could tell by the way she walked that she was tired of it all, tired of fighting and tired of hoping. He bit down on his lip when the bowed down, something she always seemed to 'forget' to do.

"You may leave now." The master motioned for Robert to leave the room, he nodded and let her arm go gently, begging her with his eyes not to do anything stupid – but then he knew that it probably wasn't even a question anymore, the life in her eyes had gone, the fight inside of her had disappeared as well. She wasn't going to be any trouble.

Sonny watched him leave and then looked back up at the man she loathed so much, she found herself wishing he would just kill her already and get it over and done with. She was sick and tired of sitting up all night and thinking about all her friends and Chad, she was sick and tired of clinging onto the hope that Robert was going to be able to get her out of there.

"Come with me." She nodded, taking his extended hand as she forced herself to not cry, staring down at the floor as she tried to stop her body from trembling in fear.

"Lay down like a good girl." She nodded again, too scared to talk as she did as she was told. Not even bothering to put up a fight this time.

She closed her eyes when she knew what was going to happen and thought about her life before all of this, she let her brain completely blank out what was happening as she bit down on her lip and tried her best to just pretend like none of it had happened, this was all some massive nightmare that she would wake up from any second now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The time for talking is over." Chad put his fingers to Portlyn's lips, his whole hand shaking as he tried his best to focus on acting, it had always been an escape for him but now it was just a horrid reminder that he was still there and Sonny wasn't.

Portlyn saw the tears running down his face before he could even wipe them away, "Chad." She whispered, shaking her head and looking at him.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." He looked at her for a moment and then around at the room before running out of there as fast as he could.

Portlyn watched him leave and then bit down on her lip, she knew that they were thinking of firing him at the moment but she also knew that he didn't even care about MacKenzie anymore. MacKenzie was nothing compared to Sonny, Sonny was real and MacKenzie.. wasn't.

"I will go talk to him." She muttered to everyone as she walked out of the room, knowing exactly where he would have went.

She frowned as she walked through the corridors, she could almost feel the grief and despair as she walked through the corridors of 'So Random;, she realized their program hadn't been on in over three months – since Sonny had gone missing.

"I miss her too much." She stopped when she heard Chad sob, she had only ever seen him cry once in the ten years she had known him and he had been eight years old and his father had died.

She was about to walk when she heard the soft voice of Tawni Hart, "I miss her too, it's so hard being here." She sighed, she knew that Tawni and Sonny had been close, even when Tawni was in denial about it. This only proved it.

"At least Marshall understands, you don't have to go out there and laugh about stuff that you wouldn't be finding funny right now. I have to pretend like I still care about MacKenzie, I have to go out there and try my best to act and I-I can't do it." She could almost picture Chad sitting there as Tawni awkwardly wrapped her arm around the boy, trying her best to comfort him.

"She is going to be okay, we will see her one day." She smiled when she heard Nico speak, she had always had a secret crush on the boy for so long now, even though she would never admit it.

"The police said they had some leads." Grady spoke up,

"Yeah, they don't think she's dead..." Portlyn could feel a lone tear fall down her face at the thought of Sonny Munroe being dead, she couldn't be.

"No, they just think she's been taken into the damn slave trade!" She jumped a little when she heard Chad slam his hand down onto something,

"She's alive." Tawni whispered mostly to herself, trying to convince herself that she was right.

"Of course she is." Nico nodded his head, tears running down his face as he looked up at the door, frowning when he saw Portlyn standing there.

"What do you want?" Tawni looked up to see who he was talking to,

"Chad, they need you back on set."

"I don't want to."

"I know but they are thinking about firing you Chad, don't let yourself lose everything because of this."

"Don't you understand? I don't care anymore! Take MacKenzie away from me! Take anything or anybody away from me, I don't care anymore! I just want Sonny back, can you give me that Portlyn, can you?"

"No, I-I.." She shook her head and looked from him to everyone else in the room,

"They need you."

"And I need Sonny, but we don't all get what we want." He muttered as he sat down, glaring at her as she slowly backed out of the room. She couldn't believe that he was going to chuck everything away for one girl, and then it hit her like a ton of bricks...

"He loves her." She whispered, sinking down onto the floor as tears ran down her face. Chad was like a little brother to her, she would do anything to help him but she didn't know how to deal with any of this, she wasn't strong enough and neither was he.

Nobody knew what to do.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: One Year Later

**Disclaimer: I own everything. **

**In my dreams. **

**~ Chapter Thirteen ~ **

**~ One year later ~ **

Sonny closed her eyes as she dropped down onto her knees, ignoring the pain that rushed through her whole body as the buckle end of the belt was brought down onto her bare skin. She bit down on her lip as she stopped the tears from falling down her face, telling herself that she should be used to all of the hurting by now, knowing that it was something she could never get used to.

She winced a little when he grabbed her hair, pulling her back as she opened her eyes and looked into his evil eyes. "You missed a spot." He shouted at her, spitting into her pale face as he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her over to another room, roughly slamming her face into the floor as she cried in pain.

"I told you to make this floor spotless!" She nodded, looking at the small amount of dirt she had missed, tears falling down her face as she inwardly cursed herself for not triple checking it like she always did.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again." She managed to whisper, crying out again when her face was slammed back down onto the hard tile floor.

"You better hope it doesn't happen again, you know what happens to bad girls, don't you?" She nodded, looking back up but regretting it when his fist immediately made contact with her face, she kept her eyes focused on the floor as she felt his hand on her shoulder, smoothing down her hair as he smiled.

"Now then you can go back to your room for tonight, there's my sweet angel." He smirked at the way her body still shook underneath his touch, kissing her roughly on the lips as he brought her head back.

"Night sir." She whispered, standing up with great difficulty as Robert walked through the door after being called by the master,

"Come on." He muttered, nodding at his father before grabbing her arm and walking her out of there,

He looked around them to make sure nobody was there to listen to them, "Are you okay?"

"Am I ever okay?" She glared at him, never being able to forget his promise that he had made a year ago – a promise he had never stuck to.

"Just make sure you check it next time."

"I did check it! He must have made it after I finished." She snapped at him, fed up of being told she was constantly making mistakes.

"Sorry." He whispered, leading her down the stairs,

"You should be." She muttered, moving her arm out of his grip and walking towards the cell herself, ignoring him completely when he said goodnight.

She looked at the wall as she slid against the door, tears running down her face as she put her hand over her mouth to stop anyone from hearing her sob. Her whole body trembled as she just wished that he would kill her already, she could feel the blood dripping down her back still but she ignored it, it was just a regular occurrence for her these days. Something she had hoped she wouldn't have to get used to.

"I hate you." She whispered into the darkness, grabbing the tray of food that had been left for her and chucking it across the room, suddenly screaming in anger as she grabbed anything she could in the room and throwing it all at the wall, jumping a little when the sound of the door opening threw her out of her anger.

"What do you think you are doing?" Robert looked around the tiny room and shook his head,

"I wasn't hungry."

"Don't do this."

"Don't do what? Give up? Sorry, it's a bit too late for that, I gave up hope a very long time ago, just after I had given up on you actually." He nodded, biting down on his lip as he heaved a deep sigh,

"He's going to go mad."

"Good, maybe he will actually kill me this time."

"Sonny!"

"Don't call me that! My name is Allison." She sat down on the mattress, her arms over her chest as she stared at him,

"Sorry.. Allison." He whispered making a move to walk towards her but stopping when she shook her head, "Now get out of my room." He nodded, quickly leaving the room as he slammed the door behind him, knowing how much trouble she was about to get in.

Sonny took in a deep breath as she looked around the room, her eyes settling on the broken glass as she smiled.

"Well, if you won't kill me..." She whispered, grabbing it and huddling up into the corner, not thinking of anything else as she brought the glass down onto her wrist, wincing as she dug it as deep as she could into her skin.

She could almost feel the darkness about to take her into it's safe arms a few minutes later as the blood dripped heavily down her wrist and onto her mattress, "Chad." She murmured before closing her eyes, wishing this would be the last time.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Pretending

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**~ Chapter Fourteen ~ **

Chad looked down at his hands, tears running down his face as he looked down at the magazine placed on the table in front of him. He had been staring at the cover for a good ten minutes before Tawni had walked in, he couldn't believe that it had been a year already. He shook his head at the thought, a year without his Sonny, a year without hearing her laugh – the only reason he ever watched the old episodes of 'So Random' these days was just so he could forget for a moment, just hear her laugh and see her smile.

Tawni was next to him in a second, looking down at the magazine as tears ran down her own face, "I know it's hard Chad but don't let it get to you, she wouldn't want you to do this to yourself." He nodded, closing his eyes as he tried his best to go into the jerk mode he had quickly reverted back into almost nine months ago.

"It's too hard." He finally whispered, wishing he could just become the jerk again and pretend like he was **never **thinking about Sonny Munroe, the _only _girl who had his heart literally in her hands, the only girl he would go to bed thinking about at night and waking up thinking about. She was the only girl he could happily hold in his arms for hours on end and never get bored, she was the only girl for him.

He sat there for a while longer, staring at the magazine in front of him but never really seeing the words as tears blurred his vision again, he had no idea how he had managed to cope for so long without her, he hadn't even realized it had been that length of time because even though every day without her had been hell and they just seemed to drag, he could still remember the day she was taken like it was yesterday.

The memory had burned it's way into his mind, there to stay forever. The memory of the one girl he loved being taken away from him in such a cruel way, he almost found himself wishing they had something to go on, even sometimes – although he would never admit it out loud – he just wished he would get that dreaded phone call from the police as they told him that they found her dead body. **Anything, **_anything _would be better than the waiting, the nightmares at night about what could be happening to her right then at that very moment. The thinking hurt the most, was she dead? Was she alive? Was she okay? Was she safe? Was she thinking about him?

Thoughts ran through his mind constantly, he would often find himself staring into space suddenly as he thought about what she was doing at that specific moment in time, how she was feeling, what she looked like, if she was hurt... Sonny Munroe never left his mind.

Tears were real in MacKenzie Falls for him now, the pleading was authentic, the sobs were honest and the pain in his eyes remained there constantly and he wondered why they hadn't fired him yet. But then he kept trying to tell himself that deep down somewhere he was still **the **Chad Dylan Cooper, TV's number one heartthrob... deep, deep down.

He looked at Tawni once more as she reached out for the magazine, scanning through it quickly, "One year anniversary of Teen sensations disappearance." She muttered to herself,

"Allison – Sonny – Munroe was taken viciously by a large group of men as her boyfriend – Chad Dylan Cooper – lay unconscious on the floor. Now, a whole year on we are still wondering what ever became of the starlet? And will we ever find her? Find out on page four..." She turned the page and shook her head, sighing deeply and biting down on her lip,

"They need stories Chad, they don't blame you."

"I should have protected her." He murmured, looking up at her and shaking his head,

"You couldn't have done anything, they got to you first on purpose... they knew Sonny couldn't defend herself.." Tawni flicked her hair back, wiping away her tears quickly, "Now excuse me.. I have to go _pretend _like everything is okay.."

Chad nodded in understanding as she walked away, magazine in hand, "I am sick of pretending." He muttered to himself, closing his eyes as he pictured Sonny being in his arms once more, only then could he stop pretending like it never hurt him, only then could he tell everyone exactly _why _he pushed them in the corridor that day, and _why _he threw his food at someone once and _why _he felt the need to shout and scream at every single person other than Tawni every single time he caught anyone even looking at him.

It wasn't because he didn't care, no, it was because he cared too much.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Waiting

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Fifteen ~ **

He had screamed when he entered the room, looking at the tiny girl in the middle of the floor as blood fell heavily from her wrist. He should have seen this coming, he should have known this was going to happen but instead he had carried on like nothing was ever going to happen to her, even though it already had.

He hesitated for just one moment, considering letting her die – it was, after all, what she wanted, what she longed for, what she was aiming for. But as quickly as the thought had come, he pushed it away because he knew for a fact he could not just let this girl fade away, not like all the others, he was not going to let her become another part of his fathers collection, another part of the girls he had broken.

Because, his father had never actually _killed _a woman, he just drove them to despair until they killed themselves. At the moment, Sonny had lasted the longest. But he knew that it wouldn't last long, and now here she was. Dying. Broken. Fading away.

Sonny had gone, he knew that much for sure. The only thing he didn't know was if she was gone forever, would she return once she was back home? Would she be Sonny again if she was in the arms of the people they so cruelly took her away from? Would Sonny come back?

He ran over to her, holding her wrist as tight as he could as he shouted for someone to help him, he looked down at her pale face, "You may have given up on me, but I haven't given up on you yet." He whispered, trying his best to stop tears running down his pale face.

He knew better than to show any emotion, he knew better than to show any connection with the girl. It wouldn't be good for either of them, "You have to be okay." He muttered, rocking back and forth a little as he waited for someone to come and stop the bleeding that was already coming through the blanket he had placed on there.

"What happened?" He looked up at the man who had just walked in, shaking his head and glaring at him,

"What do you think happened?"

"Another one?" Robert shook his head, "No, we're going to save her." The man – George – nodded and walked over to them, nodding for Robert to let go and get some stuff from the first aid kit.

Both of them knew they couldn't cope with losing another one, not this one. Both of them would do anything to make sure she was okay. She was going to get out of here.

- - - - - - - -

Chad walked confidently into the cafeteria, exchanging a look with Tawni for a split second before glaring at everyone in the whole room. He could practically see them wince, knowing what mood he was in already. Everyday went like this, everyone knew exactly what would stop him doing it but nobody believed that Sonny was ever going to come back.

He snapped at everyone who dared to look at him.

He glared at everyone he walked past.

He grabbed some slop, immediately reminding him of his long lost girlfriend as he looked down at the plate. He got the same every day just to have a small connection with her, and he would do the same every day as well – going to sit on a table on his own, ignoring everyone as he stared down at the plate, never touching it as he thought about Sonny.

'Glare, snap back, ignore everyone, pretend you don't care. It's the only way.' He had a plan, he followed it every single day and it wasn't going to stop. It would never stop until the day he held her in his arms once more – and he knew that day would come, it was just a matter of waiting.

So that was what he did, Chad Dylan Cooper kept to himself and waited for that very day when he could look into those beautiful brown eyes and know that she was safe once more. He clung onto the hope that she would be okay, she was alive, because when everyone else is lost, hope is all you have.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: I just know

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Sixteen ~ **

It had been too long.

Two years to be exact.

That's seven hundred and thirty days.

One million, fifty one thousand, eight hundred and ninety seven point fifty three minutes.

Sixty three million one hundred and thirteen thousand eight hundred and fifty one point nine seconds.

And believe me, I have counted.

There are only twenty four hours in one day, but for me, that is twenty four hours of pain and suffering. But then again, it's probably nothing compared to what she could be going through right now.

It's the two year anniversary today, and as I look at myself in the mirror I wonder where all the time went because even though every minute without her was agonizing, it's gone too quickly. And because every single second of the day she is gone, it's one step closer to everyone thinking she is dead.

Because I don't want that to be true, she's not dead, she can't be dead.

And even though everyone else thinks it, even though a service had been held for her missing _alive _body, even though everyone completely hammers it into my head every single day for the past year and a half, I refuse to believe it.

My Sonny is not dead.

She's just... gone.

Where you may ask? Well, I don't know but I know for a fact she's still out there..somewhere.

People look at me strangely when I am the only one who believes in something that is seemingly impossible but when you love someone, when you love someone more than anyone else in the entire world, when you love someone more than life itself, then you just **know **when they're hurt or worse.

Which is why Connie and I are the only ones still looking, still hoping, still waiting, still dreaming.

People ask how I know she's okay, how I know that she is alive, and I tell them the same thing every single time – I feel her. I see her. I almost hear her sometimes. I just _know. _

Dreams – my dreams are filled with her laughing and smiling but other times I wake up sweating and crying as I can almost feel the pain she is going through.

I find myself in a dark, small cell, chains around my arms and legs as I lay down on the cold concrete floor.

Pain throbs through my body as I try and close my eyes, forgetting about the day ahead of me and just focusing on the one thing I want more than anything else – my freedom.

And then I wake up, and although I have never seen the girls face, I know it's her, it's Sonny.

She is alive.

I know she is.

**A/N: Chad's point of view, how is it? **

**Please review, there is only about two chapters left; I think. **

**Sonny's release**

**Connie seeing her daughter**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: No Future

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ Chapter Seventeen ~ **

The light stings your eyes as you stumble out of the building, lifting up your weak arms to your face as you try to get used to the sudden turn of events. One minute you're laying on the cold floor of your small cell, chained up and bleeding and the next you're being dragged up the stairs quickly as someone grabs you in their arms and takes you outside.

Outside? Surely that must mean you are free. Free from pain, free from grief, free from _him. _

But then you find yourself wondering if you are ever going to be free from any of that, because memories live on and sometimes memories are stronger than the actual event itself.

Sonny agrees with that more than anything, sometimes she would find herself in a daze, never really understanding what was going on, never knowing what to do, where she was, who to be. Sometimes she would find herself waking up and forgetting and sometimes she would look around her tiny cell and just accept it as her life.

But memories, memories are different. Memories can either play out in vivid shots, causing you to stumble back a little at the shock of it all, causing you to shake your head in disbelief as you think back to that time, causing you to bite down on your lip in wonder or they can blur into one and hit you in a second.

Memories are awful things if you think about it, memories hurt, memories stay, memories always find a way back to the front of your mind. You can **never **forget.

She thinks about running back, accepting her life as a slave, waiting for the day she dies, waiting for him to kill her. She thinks about pulling out of his arms and going back into the house, running down the stairs and into her cell, locking herself in there so she can't be taken away from the life she has become accustomed to.

But something makes her stay, something makes her move her arm from her face and look up at the blue sky – marvelling at the beautiful, perfect sky. She starts to notice things she never had before, the odd butterfly fluttering past, or the small flowers just blooming, or the way the clouds moved slightly.

She had missed the way everything felt as well, the breeze lightly tickled at her exposed skin, leaving goosebumps as she shivered a little, curling up into a tight ball when she was put into a car.

To live or die?

To stay or run?

She wanted Chad, she knew that much, she needed to see him again, she had to kiss him once more, she had to be in his muscular arms again. She needed him more than she had ever needed anything or anyone.

She heaved a deep sigh, closing her eyes to the world as she thought about everything that had happened to her over the past two years. Tears fell down her face as she thought about how much she could have done instead, who she could be right now, where she would be in her life. Would she be married? Would she still be dating Chad? Would she be a movie star?

Would she be anything?

She held in a sob, her hand immediately leaving her side, clamping onto her mouth as she tried to stop herself. Two whole years had come and gone, and now she wasn't Sonny from So Random, she was Sonny the kidnap victim. Nothing would ever be the same. She would never be the same.

She convinced herself that Chad had moved on, she would knock on his front door and his girlfriend would answer, grinning at Sonny as she told her that it was too late – Chad had moved on. She had imagined the whole scene in her mind so many time as she was locked in that cell, Chad would shake his head and tell he he couldn't wait forever and she would run off, wishing she had just died.

Death, it was a funny word, something that didn't scare her but at the same time the prospect of it perplexed her. Did she even want to die? Did she want to live? She had decided a long time ago, after her fourth suicide attempt, that she didn't want to do either.

Something was telling her to live, something was stopping her from dying but at the same time she was stopping herself from living. But why should she want to live when there is no life beyond the four walls she found herself in? Why should she want to live when all that waited for her outside that door was pain, pain and more pain.

Tears would fall.

Blood would pour.

Screams would echo.

Shouts could be heard.

But inside those four walls, she was safe, nobody could hurt her there, nothing could get to her. She would cover her ears, close her eyes and curl up in a ball until someone came and got her the next morning, she was safe for just a few hours. And she was afraid, she was afraid that all of it would be taken away from her. Safety would leave, and more fear would replace it.

She bit down on her lip as the car jolted a little, ignoring the two voices at the front of the car as she thought back to her sixteen year old self. She had dreams, hopes, aspirations. This Sonny had nothing, she just had a past, a present and no future. This Sonny wasn't going to make it on her own out there, she wasn't going to make it past her first day without someone to hold her.

She wanted to feel loved, she wanted to be safe, she wanted to feel love for someone, she needed all the normal things. But how could that happen when you're stuck in a continual time loop, always remembering the sound of that belt cracking down onto your back? The sound of your torturers moans of pleasure playing in your mind over and over again, just like a broken record? How could you forget the past when it's what made you who you are? How can you have a future when you feel this worthless? This helpless?


	19. Chapter Eighteen: The Final

**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

**~ The Final ~ **

Connie ran up the steps to the Cooper mansion, tears running down her pale face as she grabbed her set keys in her shaking hands and opened the door. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't actually believe that her daughter was finally safe, she was home.

Her whole body trembled as she ran up the stairs, her heart beating quickly as she ran into Chad's bedroom, a gasp escaping her mouth when she saw her daughter laying in Chad's arms.

Her hand flew to her heart and she took a moment to just stand there and take it all in – Sonny was alive. It had been just over two years, with only two people believing that Sonny was still out there somewhere – Connie and Chad. And here she was, safe and sound.

"Sonny?" She finally cried out, the tears wouldn't stop falling down her face as Chad lightly smiled at her, biting down on his lip as Sonny looked up at her mother, only just noticing the crying woman.

"Mummy?" She whispered, a tear falling from her eyes, trailing down her pale, bruised face.

"Oh God, baby." Connie ran up to her, wrapping her in a hug as she sobbed, "I never gave up, never."

"Thank you." Sonny closed her own eyes as the tears just wouldn't stop falling. She had waited for this day for so long, she had been waiting for her mum to hold her and for Chad to tell her that he still loved her, and that he had waited for her. She was home, and she was happy, surely she could forget the past?

Her fingers curled around her mum's shirt as the sobs finally took over her body, thinking about how she had finally got away after two whole years of torture, pain and hate. She never thought this day would come, it was something she had dreamed about when she fell asleep in her tiny, dark cell. It was something she had imagined as she wrapped her arms around herself and thought about how nice it would be if someone just held her.

Finally, she believed she was going to make it through, she would never be able to forget her master, she would never be able to ignore the scars but it would get so much easier. She had Chad, he loved her so much, she knew that now. She had been so sure he would have given up on her a long time ago, just like she had given up on herself, but instead he stuck with her and never let her down – she wasn't about to let him down now.

She was going to be fine, she would make sure of it. If not for herself, then for him.


End file.
